1. Field of the Invention
The current disclosure relates to faucet attachments generally and specifically to faucet attachments used to enable people to effectively gain access to water that would otherwise be beyond their arm reach.
2. Background
When children are young it is common for parents to assist their children in reaching water faucets. Like adults, children need to wash their hands, gain access to drinking water, or access tap water for countless other reasons. Unlike adults, children have a shorter arm reach which can interfere with the usage of faucets that are generally designed for adult use.
Some methods to solve this problem that have been used include direct parental assistance and the use of foot stools. There are distinct disadvantages to these methods. Adults sometimes are unable or unavailable to assist children, and foot stools require large amounts of floor space.
The problem is not limited to young children. People with disabilities, the elderly, people with dwarfism, people with arthritis or back pain, or other adults may find it difficult to reach the normal water-flow of a faucet. Users may also desire to alter the water-flow from a faucet to more easily water plants, fill a pet's water dish, or for many other reasons.
The solution to this problem is a device that can attach to a faucet and physically bring the water-flow from a faucet closer to the user rather than the user having to come closer to the water-flow.